Point de non-retour
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment définir la Chute ? Comme le point de non-retour en arrière. Récit de l'évènement qui a brisé définitivement la fratrie formée par les Archanges.


**Point de non-retour**

Gabriel était terrifié.

Il avait laissé Raphaël à son rangement histoire d'aller se promener, et en un instant, il s'était retrouvé en plein cauchemar.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ses frères et sœurs étaient en train de s'entretuer, comment cela pouvait-il ne pas être un cauchemar ?

Sa tunique était éclaboussée de sang. Lorsqu'un ange rebelle lui avait foncé dessus, le couteau dégainé, il n'avait même pas réfléchi, il lui avait planté sa dague dans la poitrine, par automatisme – et il a entendu la voix de Raphaël _vise toujours un point vital_ – et l'autre était tombé mort. Tué par lui.

Oui, c'était définitivement un cauchemar.

Le Messager pouvait sentir autour de lui un effroyable chaos d'émotions – de la terreur, de la colère, de l'incrédulité, de la tristesse, de la souffrance, tellement de souffrance qu'il en étouffe presque – des émotions qui jaillissent d'esprits qu'il connaît plus ou moins – il peut sentir Uriel et Anna qui se battent ensemble, Hester qui défend Inias et Samandriel, Rachel qui cherche désespérément sa sœur Hael – et qui risquent de disparaître dans le néant à tout moment.

Et il pouvait sentir une titanesque concentration d'énergie à l'écart du champ de massacre. Deux masses de détermination qui s'affrontent. Deux entités qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

C'est pour le coup qu'il a manqué devenir cinglé.

_Pourquoi ils font ça ?_

D'accord, Michel était tellement furieux contre Lucifer qu'il a fini par l'expulser du Paradis, mais ça n'a pas pu empirer au point qu'ils cherchent à s'entretuer, maintenant… Non ?

Il fallait qu'il aille les retrouver. C'était le seul moyen de mettre fin au carnage, il le sentait. Et puis, il devait aussi les empêcher de se faire du mal l'un l'autre.

C'était ses deux grands frères. Il ne voulait pas être contraint de pleurer la mort de Lucifer ou de Michel.

Il ne voulait pas que sa famille éclate en morceaux et soit ensuite trop brisée pour se reconstituer.

**(****)**

Au fond, Lucifer avait su que les choses en viendraient là dès l'instant où leur Père a donné des appendices à un poisson pour qu'il puisse ramper sur le rivage.

Tuer son frère aîné ou être banni en Enfer jusqu'à l'Apocalypse. Pour être franc, la deuxième option ne le tentait absolument pas.

Il devait donc tuer Michel.

Au moins, il en finirait rapidement avec son frère. Dans l'autre cas de figure, _lui _serait condamné à souffrir pendant des millénaires et des millénaires – il sait que le temps passe plus vite en Enfer au fur et à mesure qu'on s'y enfonce, et il sait que tout au fond de la fosse, c'est un an qui passe pour une seconde sur Terre.

Bizarrement, l'idée d'avoir à se débarrasser de son aîné n'a pas tout à fait pris corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face tous les deux, leurs épées respectives dégainées.

Michel avait le regard vide, inexpressif. Devant la vacuité des iris émeraude de l'Aîné des Anges, Lucifer n'avait pu retenir un frisson.

« C'est donc ici que tout va se décider ? » avait-il lâché.

La réponse de Michel avait été aussi vide de ressenti que ses yeux.

« Oui. »

Et ils s'étaient rués l'un contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Michel était le Protecteur du Paradis ; sa force physique brute dépassait de loin celle de ses cadets, et Lucifer savait que si son aîné réussissait à lui frapper un membre, celui-ci se briserait aussitôt. Ce qui l'obligeait à esquiver.

Au bout de quatre heures, cependant, la stratégie était de moins en moins valable. Lucifer avait beau être un Archange, ses réserves d'énergie n'étaient pas illimitées. Et jusque là, il avait à peine réussi à déchirer la manche de Michel. La garde de son frère était bien trop parfaite – perfectionnée par des siècles et des siècles de combats contre les Léviathans.

Ça ne lui laissait donc que la triche pour gagner.

Lucifer avait donc laissé une ouverture, et comme prévu, Michel avait bondi sur l'occasion. Et au tout dernier moment, l'Etoile du Matin avait utilisé la capacité qui lui avait valu son nom.

Son corps s'était illuminé violemment, dégageant en une fraction de seconde une intensité lumineuse supérieure à celle du Soleil. Et comme prévu, Michel avait été aveuglé sur le champ. Oh bien sûr, il ne lui faudrait qu'une minute pour s'adapter à la situation.

Sauf que c'était l'ouverture qu'il fallait à Lucifer.

Sa lame fonça vers la gorge de son frère…

« LUCI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

L'Etoile du Matin se figea immédiatement.

A quelques mètres de distance à peine, couvert de sang, les cheveux en désordre, Gabriel le regardait d'un air éperdu.

Dès que les yeux jaunes de son cadet fixèrent ses propres prunelles, Lucifer sut qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au bout de son geste.

Pas avec son petit frère qui le _regarderait faire_.

Ses bras esquissèrent un début de retrait, et il vit le soulagement commencer à poindre sur le visage de Gabriel.

Et il sentit la morsure glaciale de l'acier dans son estomac.

Impassible, Michel venait de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le corps.

Avec un hurlement, l'espace se déchira tandis que le passage vers l'Enfer s'ouvrait.

Lucifer sentit à peine les chaînes incandescentes à force de froideur s'enrouler autour de son corps en lacérant sa peau au passage – son esprit était bloqué sur une seule idée, _Gaby est en train de regarder._

« Ferme les yeux ! » hurla-t-il désespérément. « _GABY, FERME LES YEUX !_ »

Avec un craquement sinistre, les chaînes se tendirent, fracturant plusieurs des os de l'ange déchu et le précipitant au fond de l'Abîme.

Lucifer sentit la détresse le faire crier.

Gabriel n'avait pas fermé les yeux.

**(****)**

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Michel fixa l'endroit où s'était tenu son cadet préféré.

Son Etoile… Qu'il venait de jeter dans la fosse.

Il voulait mourir.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains agrippant son ventre, les vêtements maculés de sang, et l'air d'avoir pris un couteau dans le cœur.

Bêtement, la pensée qui lui traversa la tête fut : _Il était censé être puni !_

Sauf qu'avec l'invasion, il n'avait probablement plus été question de punition…

Un gargouillis l'arracha à ses pensées. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, Gabriel était tombé à genoux et hoquetait.

Michel courut aussitôt près de lui, s'agenouillant à côté de son frère juste alors que celui-ci se pliait en deux pour vomir.

Gabriel cracha, hoqueta, et recommença à vider son estomac. Le tenant fermement par la taille, Michel se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'il entendit son cadet se mettre à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas les sanglots habituels de Gabriel – qui d'habitude pleurait sans bruit, sans reniflements, laissant juste les larmes couler sur ses joues. Là, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges tremblait violemment, sa respiration sifflant bizarrement.

Michel avait réellement envie de l'imiter.

Mais ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour protéger le Paradis ; pour protéger le reste de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne pouvait pas verser de larmes, puisqu'après tout il avait agi _pour le plus grand bien_.

Avec hésitation, il tenta de caresser les cheveux de Gabriel pour l'apaiser. La réaction de son cadet fut brutale ; il sursauta brusquement et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son aîné en le frappant presque.

Michel en resta comme frappé par la foudre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Gabriel ce qui lui avait pris mais s'interrompit net en croisant le regard jaune de son petit frère.

Un regard apeuré. Michel avait l'habitude de lire la peur dans les yeux de Gabriel – à son grand malheur, le dernier des Archanges l'avait toujours redouté. Mais là, ce n'était pas la crainte à laquelle il était habitué – c'était de la terreur à l'état pure.

« Gabriel » fit-il doucement – comme pour apprivoiser une bête sauvage blessée, « tout va bien. Je ne te ferais rien. »

Il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas en voyant un spasme secouer le corps gracile de son cadet.

« Comme tu n'as _rien fait_ à Luci ? » cracha Gabriel, la voix saturée de peur.

D'un bond, l'adolescent sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit.

Par la suite, Michel regretterait de ne pas lui avoir couru après, de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé pour s'expliquer.

Parce qu'en retrouvant Raphaël, le guérisseur hystérique lui apprendrait que le Messager avait disparu.

Michel ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été la cause de la fuite de Gabriel.


End file.
